More than one thousand year
by scarlet.onna
Summary: Short-chapter. China is bored. Then his king showed up with a cute little nation. Vietnam's life from the 'invasion' of big brother China to now. Including chibi!Japan and Chibinamu's 'friendship'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't and won't own Hetalia.**

**A/N: Since I'm not good at history, the timeline may mixed up.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More than one thousand year<strong>_

**oOo**

_**First story: 甌雒**_

* * *

><p><span>- 111 BC -<span>

"So, this is 甌雒, aru?" China asked, examine, or stared, at the child in the general's hand. This child, this nation, is the southern land that the Han empire invade after the Han-Nanyue war. He didn't expect this country to be a girl. She wore a simple green dress, with beautiful and strong brown eye with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, like him. He smiled at the last thought.

The general nodded. "I leave the task for you, China." The King said, stood in front of the general.

"What task, aru?" China asked.

"Teaching this girl our culture, our language. Understand?" China nodded excitingly. Thanks, god for an answer his call of boredom. "Yes, aru~ I will do my best to teach this cute little girl, aru!"

"Good." The King said. "And now you can leave." As soon as the word was spoken, China tried his best not to excitingly ran away from this boring room and slammed the door, played with his -new- little sister. Well, can't blame him. Not everyone live for thousand and thousand years like being alone.

Closed the door behind him, he led the little nation across the hall, which the white light of the tender moon shone the way. He greeted her with a beam. "Nihao~! Nice to meet you, aru! I'm the mighty and wise China, or you can just call me Wang Yao~!"

"I'm 甌雒." The girl spoke with a smooth voice, as seems like she not in the mood, or just because she prefer that. China shook his head angrily. "不! 不! A beautiful and elegant girl like you shouldn't call by that un-human-like name, aru! What should I call you, aru..." China stopped talking for a bit, and the girl watch him with slight interested.

"Ah, I know! Your name from now on will be... Lin! Forever happiness and lucky! That's I want you to be!" China beamed again, look like he proud of that name. The girl muttered in a sweet voice.

"Lin... Happy and lucky girl?"

"Yes, aru!"

The girl silent in a few seconds, then whispered bitterly, "Then why did your country attack me?"

China looked at her with sadness and guilt, speechless. Why did his king attack this little helpless girl? He knows, every mortal being know, because that was natural of human. The reason of war.

China quietly sat down, waving her to sit down too. Lin sat next to him. He pointed to the moon. "Isn't the moon beautiful, aru? In the moon, the rabbit is mixing medicine there, aru. See, you could see it's shadow" Lin nodded. "You're right. It's looking like the rabbit."

"You know Lin. Why did my king attack you, is the thing only human knows, which sadly, we're not." China smiled sadly. "But, I know one thing. Even if we're not attack you, the others country will do it anyway. You're small, and powerless. You're weak, but it's alright. I will teach you with all knowledge I had, then you will strong. Until then, let the mightiest country or more particular, me, protect you, Hao?"

She thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Then you have to call me big brother, aru!" China smiled while he was hugging the other nation tightly. The poor nation looked annoyed.

"No."

"Please, aru! Call me 哥哥! It's not that hard! 哥哥!" China gave her a puppy eyes look.

"No." Lin walked slowly to her room, ignore his puppy face. Before closing the door, she turned her head, whispered quietly.

"One day, I will claim back my freedom... 哥哥." And the door shut. China was speechless, but then he soon recover and smiled.

"I know she loves me, aru."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I write this because I just need more Ancient Asia story.**

**This story will follow the days of Vietnam at, China house, and then France, and America. But most of the story will focus to China and Vietnam.**

**The next story: The bamboo forest (Yeah you know what its mean XD)**

**And finally, please tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>甌雒: Vietnam's old country name before the domination. Chinese: Õu Lou, Vietnamese: Âu Lạc (Au Lac)<p>

Han-Nanyue war: The war between the Han Empire and the Nanyue kingdom.

不: No

Lin: Chinese of Vietnam's human name: Lien. It means lotus flower, but it also means the lucky and happy one.

哥哥 (Gege): Big brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't and won't own Hetalia.**

**A/N: I will try my best to write 1 chap a day or two.**

**Awenia: My friend told me that China found both Japan and Vietnam at the same time, so this chapter is the next day of chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More than one thousand year<strong>_

**oOo**

_**Second story: The bamboo forest**_

* * *

><p>China was happy.<p>

Yep, he was happy.

Yesterday, he had an adorable sister. She was cold too, but she just shy, or he believed so. He promised himself he would raise her well.

And now, he was taking a stroll in the bamboo forest in order to relax from the daily political struggles since that caused him so many headaches for the poor old nation. He kept complaining until he stopped.

"Huh?" Behind the bamboo, revealed a little child with the short black hair and the calm black eyes.

"Who are you?" The child asked.

"I'm China, aru!"

"Hello China-where-the-sun-sets, I'm Japan-where-the-sun-rises."

"Hey, aru!" China angrily growled. But he happily took the boy back where his little Au Lac wait him. Japan and her will be good friends.

* * *

><p>"So, this is your brother, Lin, aru. Treat him well, will you?" China said to the girl who was playing with the flower calmly looked at her. Au Lac did the same. Slowly but surely, a cold or awkwardly to China atmosphere appeared from the room.<p>

"Where did you attack him?" Âu Lạc asked, looked him with a slight disgusted.

"Hey, I found him in the bamboo forest, aru! Don't claim me that violent, aru!" China moaned. Japan calmly looked at her. Au Lac did the same. Slowly but surely, a cold or awkwardly to China atmosphere appeared from the room.

"O-oi, aru. Say Nihao to each other!" Panicking, China tried to gain attention from the two nations, which is easy enough. "That was extremely rude for both of you, aru!"

"Tch," Au Lac said, but then bowed to Japan. "Nihao Japan, I'm his stupid temporary little sister," China growled at the introduction. "Hey!"

"I see," Japan nodded and then bowed politely. "Nihao, Au Lac. I'm Japan-where-the-sun-rises, his not-so-call-little-brother." China finally burst out. "That so mean, aru! Both of you! Are you trying to hurt this old fellow's heart, aru?"

Surprisingly to China, both of them nodded. "A-aru..." China slowly sat in a corner, depressing air around him formed rather quickly. Ignore him, Au Lac spoke.

"Hey Japan, what did it feel like to born in the bamboo forest?"

Japan looked at her and spoke. "I don't know... Peaceful?" Au Lac nodded. "I see."

"Hey, Au Lac," Japan asked her gently. "Why temporary sister?"

"Because his country attacked mine," Au Lac said. "So this is a relationship form by force, unlike yours."

Looking at the depressed China, Au Lac smiled a little. "You know Japan, I wish our relationship can be simple like you, and then I won't have to worry about freedom."

"Freedom?" Japan raised an eyebrow, waited her to continue.

"Yes, freedom. One day I will strong, and then I will take back what is mine." Au Lac smiled, thought about the future, "But hey, don't talk about this to our stupid brother, okay?" Japan nodded.

"Okay then, let's dragged our stupid but, unfortunately, mighty brother out of his stupid act, Japan." Vietnam smiled and hold Japan's hand, they quickly went to the corner to comfort him.

_She is strong, _Japan thought.

_And I want to be strong like her._

_If she failed, then I will be strong,_

_And then we can watch the sunrises together._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: By dragging Vietnam and Japan in the same time, something may mix up, forgive me. If I wrong about the timeline, blame my friend.  
><strong>

**And Vietnam's so cute with her Tsundere-ing like that XD**

**And I figure that Japan and Vietnam somehow will be good buddy.**

**Poor China.**

**The next chapter: Language. (when Vietnam and Japan are taller, since Vietnam and Japan were very old, too.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't and won't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More than one thousand year<strong>_

**oOo**

_**Third story: Language**_

* * *

><p>- <span>Year: 110 BC<span> -

"Hey, Au Lac, aru!" China called her. A year had peacefully passed, or at least with the Asian trio.

"Yes, stupid big brother?" Au Lac asked. She currently wore a beautiful green Hanfu, and now Japan and her were the same sizes as a 10-year old child. Ignore her natural insult, China smiled.

"It's time for you to learn my awesome language, Chinese! You should know how to write, because it is very inconvenient, aru!"

"I see," Vietnam nodded. "I assume that Japan also learn about it too?"

"Yes." China sighed. "But he was currently busy to draw, and I can't drag him out of that, aru. So will you help me, aru?"

"No," Au Lac said. "It's your problem. Do it on your own."

"Please~aru~" China smiled while he was squeezing the girl tightly. Au Lac shrugged. "Fine, I will drag him out of the drawing."

* * *

><p>"How did you get him out of it?" China surprisingly asked the little girl, who was currently stood next to Japan. China was amazed, but sad at the same time. She could done the job which he took more than an hour to failed, and even in five minutes! But then, he couldn't understand his brother and sister. Then how could he say that he was their big brother?<p>

"Trade secret," Au Lac smirked. He wasn't surprise, like he had predicted the answer.

"Fine then," China sighed and then smiled. "Now, let's learn Kanji, aru!"

"Wait a minute," Au Lac raised her hand, "I just dragged him out of the drawing, but I haven't made him want to learn the language, so you on your own."

"What!? Aru!? You're so mean, aru!" China let out the fake tears, and as usual, Au Lac just ignore it.

"Fine aru!" China wiped the tears, "Japan, just sit here and watch, aru. And Au Lac, now we will learn Chinese, aru!" Au Lac nodded, and Japan sat down quietly. China took out some tablets of bamboo.

* * *

><p>"When you want to thank someone, you say 谢谢, aru." China clapped his hand. "And that's all for today, aru. Can you make an example, Lin~?"<p>

"Um, okay," Au Lac tilt her head thoughtfully, Japan and China stared at her curiously. "Ah," She wrote down on the tablet of bamboo carefully. "There."

"Let me see, aru." China excitingly took the tablet from her hand, then read it out loud. "Aru~ My big brother... Aw you so cute, Lin~ ... is a stupid old man... hey aru!" China angrily shouted, while mentally sighed when he saw his little Lin smirked. Why is his cute sister have to be so impolite, aru?

"You're wrong, Au Lac," Japan calmly retorted, but China swore that it was hidden a small playful tone in his voice. "He isn't the stupid old man. He is a childish old man."

"You're right!" Au Lac clapped her hand, grinned. "Both of you are mean, aruuuu!" China sniffed, then powerlessly walked away, "Class's over, aru..."

Waiting for the big nation to walk away, Japan calmly stated, "You know Au Lac, you may go too hard on him. "I know," She sighed, "It's not my fault when he..."

"You should make clear the misunderstanding," Japan said. Au Lac nodded, picked up the tablet and made her way to the old front door. "Japan, please call me Lin," Au Lac whispered. "Because that name is the only thing I'd appreciate him ever far."

"Ever far huh," Japan gave her a small smile, "Despite the things his country did to yours, you don't hate him at all."

How could she? Sure, the peoples hate the country, but her brother didn't do anything wrong. He loves peace, because he had live for too long.

His king loves war, because his life was shorter than him.

She sighed and closed the door quietly, left the other nation behind, who was soon back to his drawing.

* * *

><p>It was not that hard to fine China. After 10 minutes of searching, she finally found her 'brother' who was eating dumplings and watching the sky. She quietly sat next to him, handed over the tablet.<p>

"Y-you know... b-big brother," Au Lac stuttered, and China watched her with amusement, _'I can't believe myself to say this...' _ "You haven't w-watch the other side of the tablet.

"Aru? Let me see," China flipped the tablet, read it out loud. "My big brother blah blah blah, aru..."

"But thank you for my name... aru" China placed the tablet aside after he finished the sentence and quickly made his way to his sister, hugging, or squeezing tightly.

"Aru~! You're a bit rude, but I can't make myself to angry at you! How could I angry at someone this adorable~ aru~" China grinned happily, "I know you like your name. Besides the happy child, it was also mean a simple, but very beautiful, flower!" Au Lac seems surprise at this new fact, "Flower?"

"Yes, aru~ Tomorrow I will show you, but now why don't we get back and play with your little brother?" The old nation offered his hand which Au Lac hesitatingly accepted it.

"You know, big brother," Au Lac whispered, "If I gain independence, then I should have my own language. If I use yours, then it still be the same as 'hey, I'm China's little sister since I use Chinese'."

"Haha, I look forward to it, aru~" China patted her head, "But now, just use my awesome Chinese, okay?"

And they slowly walked back where Japan waited while chattering in the way.

Also, because of that, in the 2nd Century, 字喃 was born.

* * *

><p>Hanfu: Chinese dress.<p>

Tablet of bamboo: Paper existed in the second century, so before that they use the tablet of bamboo or silk to write.

Chữ Nôm (字喃): Vietnamese old language, which borrowed from the Chinese writing system. There are many theories that this language existed in the second century, or it already existed from the beginning of the first Han's domination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review~ I really enjoy writing the interaction between Japan and Vietnam, but I thought the tsundere moments of Vietnam were also cute!**

**Next chapter: Flowers**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't and won't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More than one thousand year<strong>_

**oOo**

_**Fourth Story: Flowers**_

* * *

><p>- <span>Year: 110 BC<span> -

Au Lac was peacefully sleeping in the big, comfortable bed. What she had dreamed, no one knew. Is her dream involved her freedom, only she knew.

But, we could know that what she had seen, was a flower field.

"Good morning, Lin~" Woken up from her dream by a certain Chinese, she rubbed her amber eyes gently. Then she looked at the window, greeted by the newly sunshine, which apparently the sun just rose minutes ago. "The sun just rose, why so early?"

Instead of answering, China just grinned, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bed, "Because I had a promise to keep, aru!"

"You didn't make any sense..." Despite her unwilling to get out of the bed, she still changed her clothes and followed China, who was going to recruit Japan next.

"Hey, Japan! Rise and shine!" China, different from the way he woke up Au Lac, loudly busted out the door. Surprisingly, he was greeted by an already-awake-and-currently-was-drinking-tea Japan.

"You're so loud, China," Japan looked slightly annoyed, "Your behavior can not be accepted in the morning." After he done looking at the shocked China, he bowed to Au Lac, "Good morning, A-Lin."

"Wow, Japan," Au Lac whistled quietly, "You're surely a morning type."

"A-anyway, aru," China was soon recovered from Japan's comment and said, "Let's go to the flower garden, aru!"

"Flower Garden? Why?" Au Lac and Japan chorused, China smiled, "Because I promised Lin to go to the flower garden!"

Ah, yes. She remembered, he was rambling about flower thingy yesterday, wasn't he?

"Well then, big brother. Please lead the way."

* * *

><p>China's flower garden was anything, but ugly. The flowers were in perfect condition, blooming gracefully. There were many types of flower, too, include many flowers she had never seen before. China walked to the nearest flower, which was a bunch of red flowers. "Flowers have their own languages, and they're beautiful, aru. Very suitable for a lady, aren't it?"<p>

"We will begin with this flower. This is a rose. Red rose means love and romantic, but the white rose means pure love and 'I was so sorry about what had happened to you.', and the black rose mean depressed, aru. The same flower, but each color has their own language."

"Well then, please feel free to explore the garden, aru. If you had any question, just ask me, aru."

"You're really sound like a tourist..." Au Lac commented, which Japan also nodded. Then they soon went on their own journey to explore the garden.

"Hey, China." Japan said, "There was a pink flower in my country... do you know what is it mean?"

"Cherry blossom, aru?" China asked, whiled he walked to the cherry blossom. "This flower, correct, aru?" Japan nodded."Cherry blossom

"Cherry blossoms symbolize the extreme beauty and, unfortunately, a quick death. It symbolize for the greatest, elegant beauty, but sadly, mortality. Sound like a natural of a human, isn't it?"

"If we're flowers, won't we be the cherry blossom?" Japan asked, looked sadly at the blooming flower.

"We should proud to live as the cherry blossoms, if we were," China smiled. "Not every human can have their life beautiful as the flower before they die."

_Human should live like the cherry blossom._

_They are mortal, but still beautiful in their last moment._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>I can't believe that I lost already."

To Au Lac, the garden was unnecessary big. It was like a maze, especially with those flowers were in her way. She couldn't see anything besides flower. If she said she wasn't scare, that was a total lie. But she wouldn't cry. She wasn't human, she was a nation. Although she was a child, she needed to be tough. Or else, freedom would forever a dream.

Walking aimlessly, she didn't realize she had stepped into a different flower field.

She was stood in the middle of the muddy water, where several of beautiful white flower blooming strongly. The wind tenderly lurked through her hair and the flowers, caused it to waving lightly.

The scene was strange, yet familiar.

Where had she seen this?

Deep down in her thought, she failed to notice a shadow was approaching her.

"Boo!" Unsurprisingly, it was China, who naughtily touched her shoulder, causing her to jump, "Hey!" After regained her balance, she hit her brother in the head.

"Aru! I just kidding! Don't need to react that badly, aru..."

She shrugged, her eyes were watching the white flower.

"This flower field, is the thing I want to show you."

"Each flower I'd only had one, but there were two exceptions." China sat down and touched the flower petal.

"First is this field, lotus garden. The lotus flower represents one symbol of fortune in Buddhism. It grows in muddy water, but the flower still rising and blooming above the murk to achieve enlightenment. To feel the warm light.

The second meaning, which is related to the first is purification. It resembles the purifying of the spirit which is born into third meaning refers to faithfulness. Those, who are working to rise above the muddy waters will need to be faithful followers."

"Lotus is strong," Au Lac said, "Still gracefully rising and blooming, even if it's grown in the muddy environment."

"Yes," China smiled, "It doesn't like the elegant rose. It has a tough past to achieve the beauty."

"Like the others, each color also has their own meaning. A white lotus flower refers to the purity of the mind and the spirit. If a lotus flower is red, it refers to compassion and love. The blue lotus flower refers to the common sense; it uses wisdom and logic to create enlightenment. The pink lotus flower represents the history of Buddha and the historical legends of the Buddha. A purple lotus flower speaks of spirituality and mysticism..." He stopped his speech, looked at her eyes proudly, "And the gold lotus represents all achievement of all enlightenment, aru."

"I named you Lin, aru. Because your amber eyes remind me of that gold lotus."

Heard this, Au Lac blushed a little, then quickly recovered. The gold lotus, huh? She might built her own lotus garden when she gained independence.

"Since you came here, I start to raise the lotus more careful, which I don't know why. After you came, the size of the field is twice bigger than before."

"I just feel that, if the final Lotus returned to the darkness like where it grew, aru"

"I will lose you."

"Brother..." Au Lac stared at the other nation. This man don't want to lose her? Isn't he just want her land?

But then again, how silly of her. Of course, he didn't want that. Living for thousand years, he couldn't bare to be alone forever.

"Then I will burn this garden down, then I will have my freedom, walla." Au Lac said while her eyes were sparkling. "Don't, aru!"

What is Buddhism, anyway?

* * *

><p>"You know, brother," Au Lac asked. They were leaving the lotus field and returning to Japan, "You still haven't said what is the second exception."<p>

"Heh, aru? Do you want to know?" China asked her. She nodded.

"Well then, aru,"

_The second exception is the 刺青 field._

_It isn't far anyway, it is behind the lotus flower._

_Where the spider lilies were lonely blooming red._

* * *

><p><strong>Cherry blossom quote: "A flower is a cherry blossom, a person is a Samurai"<strong>

**刺青: Spider lily, or in Vietnamese, hoa Bỉ Ngạn(or Mạn Châu Sa Hoa according to Sino-Vietnamese)**

**People say in the spider lilies lie a ghost,**

**People say the spider lily means goodbye,**

**People also say it means the memories.**

**"The spider lilies bloom for a thousand year, faded for a thousand year. The flower and the leaf won't meet each other forever. Love isn't because 'You reap what you sow', because of the fate."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel the need of the spider lily in his garden.**

**Next chapter: 'You reap what you sow'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't and won't own Hetalia.**

**A/N: Just a prank. Sorry for the late update. My dad keeps dragging me out of the computer.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More than one thousand year<strong>_

**oOo**

_**Fifth story: You reap what you sow**_

* * *

><p>- <span>Year: 99 BC<span> -

Nations. The people who live for hundred, or even thousand of years. With the most knowledge of the world, they act a bit- no, **too **immature.

Do you need the proof? Here, let me show you. It was a sunny day and a normal day at the Imperial Palace.

Where two little nations were playing.

But, we're assumed that 'playing' is funnier than the 'playing' they did, aren't we?

Japan was, like usual, drawing with Au Lac walked around lifelessly.

After five minute and two second like that, Au Lac finally snapped.

"I can't take this anymore!"

"What's wrong this time, Lin?" Japan calmly asked.

"I feel like I am going to die of boredom, Japan." Au Lac whimpered. "I can't live like this forever with my only friend drawing all day and that stupid brother. Any suggestion?"

Japan, surprisingly, carefully dropped the pen. Then his cool eyes stared at Au Lac. "How about a prank?"

"Yes! A prank!" Au Lac clapped, "How couldn't I think of that!? Anyway, because we will get scolded, so we have to make this big!"

"How about messing up his food?" Japan asked, "He always sensitive to food."

"Nice idea, Japan!" Au Lac beamed, patted his back strongly, "I can never know that you're such a dangerous one." Japan nodded as the girl continued her speech, "Let's go to the kitchen, I saw him cooking earlier."

And then they both made their way to the kitchen.

oOo

"This is a perfect opportunity!" Au Lac quietly shouted. "China has leave and the food is lying perfectly on the table!" Didn't waiting Japan to reply, she ran toward the bowl and...

...Pour a mysterious and purple glowing powder into the noodle bowl.

"Ah, Lin... what is that?" Japan asked hesitantly. Au Lac smirked. "Secret recipe to ruin a food... How to make it? Simple. Throw all the spices in the kitchen into a bowl."

"I see," Japan said, "But then, isn't putting bugs into the bowl is faste..."

"No!" Au Lac retorted him angrily, "We're playing prank, not playing dirty!"

"I-i see, I'm sorry, Lin." Surprised with Au Lac's sudden outburst, Japan stepped back a little but then mentally sighed in relief when Au Lac quickly regained her normal attitude, "A-ah, I'm sorry for scaring you... anyway! He's coming this way!" Au Lac quickly grabbed Japan's tiny hand and went outside by another door. They nervously watched China who was humming and walking toward the food.

But, unfortunately, he had no problem noticing two figures hid behind the door, so he waved at them as they mentally jumped, "Japan! Lin! It's convenient to see you here, aru! Come, aru!" They hesitantly walked to him.

He beamed, "Come and try my newest recipe, aru!" As those words come out of his mouth, the temperature slowly but easily to notice, drop down awkwardly. Japan and Au Lac exchanged the nervous look.

"... Lin had put her secret disaster recipe into your food." Japan quickly admitted while in the background was the heard of "Traitor!" from Au Lac.

"I see, aru." China muttered a bit sadly, "You had no respect for food, aru! So you still had to eat it, both of you!" They both paled.

And the lunch had passed with bitterness and agony. More particular, Japan ate it with a painful and calm face while Au Lac ate it with a bit of regret and guilty, but both of the pony-tailed duo ate it with nonstop flowing tears.

**xXx**

"Ue... aru... Maybe I had to teach you manner first, Lin. " China sighed as he pulled out a large wooden tablet, or you can say the ancient whiteboard. "Now, let me teach you Confucianism, Lin, aru. Japan too if you like" And Lin heard small mumbles of "But knowing you, of course you wouldn't"

But before he actually began his nonstop philosophy speech which led the Confucianism in Vietnam in the first century B.C, he smirked naughtily.

"I will pay back someday, Lin~ A prank is not a thing you can't take it lightly, aru."

And that's why until today, Vietnam has been flooded in China's fake production.

* * *

><p><strong>Confucianism:<strong> also known as Ruism, is an ethical and philosophical system, on occasion described as a religion, developed from the teachings of the Chinese philosopher Confucius (551–479 BCE) and appeared in Vietnam in 1st Century BC.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: From now on I won't preview the next chapter incased my idea got into something else**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't and won't own Hetalia.**

**A/N: Chibi-Vietnam was so easy to bore, isn't it?**

**Guest: Eh hehe, my bad. And about the name, they will soon call each other by their human name... soon.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More than one thousand year<strong>_

**oOo**

_**Sixth story: Legend Hunters! Go forth! (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p><span>67 BC<span>

Au Lac stared at the empty palace boringly, again. China was currently participating in the Battle of Jushi so the house was silent and... cold, even thought the sky was pretty. The co-workers here was so boring. And Japan be the same as usual, so why she have to bother?

"I guess, I should go to the library. Knowledge is power, isn't it?" With that though she went to the library, failed to notice the look she got from the black hair nation.

**xXx**

"Ah, there is it, the library. Huge as usual." Au Lac mumbled at the huge, magnificent room filled with books. Although she hates to admit it, Chinese culture was beautiful, magnificent, and precious, yet still traditional and warm.

Wasting no time, she went to the nearest bookshelf to find a book. She carefully stood on a stool and reached her small hand to the books. She glancing all the book until her gaze stopped in front of an old-looking scroll. She stared at it for a minute then she grabbed the scroll and hopped out of the stool.

"What's this?" She opened the scroll to see a lot of painting and read out loud the text under the illustrations. "Quilin, Dragon... Ah, so this is the Chinese legend." She stared at the creature's painting. A mischievous smile crossed her face. She took the scroll with her and went back to Japan.

"Hey, Japan!" Au Lac pulled the door loudly caused Japan to jumped. The shrimp dumpling still lied in his mouth. After he calmed down a little, he asked Au Lac, "Hey, Lin. What's so sudden?"

Before answered the question, she took a shrimp dumpling and ate it. Then she took out the scroll, smirked proudly as if she took pride in her about-to-say idea, "China has a lot of monsters and creatures, isn't it? I know you bored, so how about we go for a monster hunting?"

"Aren't those creatures are very sensitive?" Japan asked, in his mind was having a fight between two thought: interested and 'I don't want to go'.

"Nah, we don't hunt them down, we just meet and do some chatting with them or checking if they even exist," Au Lac said, "So, what do you say?" She stared at Japan, impatiently waiting for the answer. It lasted for five minutes until Japan spoke, "Okay."

"So first," Au Lac looked down at the scroll, "Dragon."

"Let's skip that," Japan said, "China's boss is a dragon. Case closed."

"Wow, you're boring sometime." Au Lac whistled quietly, "Next then, 狐狸精 (Huli Jing). A nine-tailed fox, I supposed. In here say that the fox spirits encountered in tales and legends are usually females and appear as young, beautiful women." Au Lac looked up to Japan, "Aren't your home has one too? Kitsune, isn't it?" Japan nodded.

"Well, according to this scroll, one of the infamous Huli Jing is Daji, isn't it? From the Shang Dynasty." Au Lac sighed, "The easiest way to find the legend is China himself, but now he isn't available so," She closed the scroll, "Let's start with your kitsune first."

"Eh? O-okay," Japan hesitantly nodded. And with that, they head off for a remarkable adventure which somehow they managed to sneak out of the palace and go to Japan in less than five hour. When they reached the forest, it was noon. So they took out the lunch they brought with them to eat.

While they were eating, they met a girl who walked pass them. Japan looked up, whispered. "She is.." However, Au Lac cut him off. "...Kitsune? Then let's go."

**xXx**

The kitsune walked through the bamboo forest. Suddenly, Japan and Au Lac stepped out from the bushes nearby. "Are you kitsune?" Au Lac asked. 'That is straight-forward' Japan thought.

"H-how do you know?" The girl asked nervously, ready to escape. She has shoulder-length black hair and golden eyes. She also wore a short amber kimono which has flower pattern. She slowly released the dangerous aura, hopefully, scared them away.

"Calm down, we mean no harm. I'm Japan. and that is Au Lac, but you can call her Lin." Japan bowed down. Au Lac did, too. The girl blinked surprisingly for a moment then beamed. "Ah, master!"

"Master?" Au Lac asked, "Every creature call us nation master." Japan explained, "Aren't yours?" Au Lac shrugged, "They rarely spoke to me. Our creatures isn't that popular and specials."

"Well, Master Japan, what are you doing here?" The kitsune asked in a sweet, cheerful voice. "I just want to pay a visit," Japan said, "Ah, then let's go in further, master! And you too!" She shook Au Lac's hand. "Hello, Master's friend, Au Lac~! Or Lin if you prefer. You can call me Kyouko." The girl beamed. Au Lac nodded and gave her a small smile and replied. "Nice to meet you. You can call me Lin."

"Hey, Kyoko," Japan asked, "Which creatures will take part in tonight's party?" Kyoko smiled, "Almost all of Nurarihyon's hyakki yakō, sir."

Au Lac asked, "Party? Hyakki Yakō?". However, before Japan could answer, Kyoko explained, "Tonight we youkai are having a party, would you like to come? By now most of them should arrive, you can chat with them if you like. And a Hyakki Yakō is parade which is composed of a hundred kinds of youkai which lead by Nurarihyon. We usually walked around Japan in the summer."

"I see," Au Lac nodded. "Then let's go." They soon disappeared after the bamboo forest.

**xXx**

"Hello everyone, we're back!" Kyoko dashed forward, waving her hand excitedly. Au Lac saw a creature greeted the kitsune, who she assumed was kappa.

"Welcome back, kyoko. We?"

She beamed. "Yes! I bring master Japan and his friend!"

The kappa gasped. "Really!?" She nodded, slightly amused at the kappa's reaction, "Uh huh,"

The monkey-like creature bowed at the nations, "Greetings, Master Japan and..."

"Au Lac," She said, "But call me Lin," She quickly added.

"Lin, then." The kappa smiled, "Come and meet the others, Lin!" Japan and Au Lac followed the kappa, but Japan raised his eyebrows curiously, "Don't you coming, Kyoko?"

She shook her head, "I can't, master. I have to prepare the party,"

He nodded, "What a shame." Then he followed Au Lac who was already chatting with the Yuuki Onna and the Oni.

The Yuuki Onna has long straight dark blue hair and an odd pair of yellow eyes. She wore a white kimono which almost match with her pale skin. Her slightly blue lips curved into a small smile, "We were... delighted to greet the master. Since he lives with China, we rarely see him. And I doubt he will want to go outside, so I assumed it was you. Thank you."

"Eh, no problem, Yuuki Onna." Au Lac smiled. The oni grabbed her shoulder with her abnormal strength and smirked. "How about you sit here and drink with me?" The oni was a small girl with wavy black hair rested on her shoulder. She had a pair of short crimson horns and matching color eyes. Her face was slightly pink which may because of the amount of sake she drank. She wore a crimson short kimono with golden flower patterns. In her left hand was an old sake bottle.

If the first impression of the Yuki Onna was cool and quiet, then the Oni was the opposite: Naughty and childish. She wondered if they could be friends. But again, this type of friendship isn't that rare.

"Eh, I would like to try tonight." Au Lac smiled weakly because of the oni's strength. As she realized this, the oni quickly released the poor nation. "Sorry, mate. Forget my own strength," She quickly poured the sake in a cup then offered it to Au Lac, "Here. Oni's sake is the best."

Au Lac accepted and slowly drank the sake. It was very good, even better than China's sake. She knew because she once tried his sake without his knowledge.

"Sorry Oni, Yuuki Onna. As we love to enjoy the party," Japan suddenly bow to the youkais, "The sun is set and I doubt that our... brother will enjoy our disappearance."

"You're right," Au Lac placed the cup down. "Somehow I get feeling that the battle is already over."

"What a shame," Yuuki Onna sighed, "I hope you can meet Master Nurarihyon. He is an interesting person."

"Maybe someday." Au Lac nodded, "Goodbye."

But unnoticed by them, a figure already watched them left. Oni, however, smirked, "Why don't you go talk with them, Nurarihyon?"

A tall man walked out of the bamboo, "Although you always claim that you are drunk all the time, you kinda awake."

Oni smirked, took a sip from the bottle, "I always drunk."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the palace, they already saw China ruefully and nervously searched the entire palace for them. When he caught a glimpse of the new arrival figures, he dashed and hugged them tightly,<p>

"Where have all of you been, aru!? I've just returned from the Battle and I've been greeted by the empty house! You worried me sick, aru!"

"Sorry," Au Lac said while hopelessly endeavoring to catch some of fresh air, "we got bored, so we visit Japan's youkai."

"Youkai?" China asked, "That's far, aru."

"Yeah, since we can't meet your creatures, we visit Japan's," Au Lac shrugged. China smiled, "Then how about you meet my creature tomorrow, aru!"

"Yeah, but before that," Au lac said, "I'm hungry, China."

China was about to say something but then he stopped, a thoughtful look appeared on his face. Then, he smirked.

"Only if you call me Big Brother, aru." Au Lac twitched, but when her stomach growled, she moaned annoyingly.

"Fine, big brother. Now let me eat." Much to Au Lac's annoyed, China was over the moon now. He grabbed her hand and Japan's hand happily, "If you insist, aru."

* * *

><p><span>The Battle of Jushi<span> (Chinese: 车师之战; pinyin: Jūshī Zhī Zhàn) was a battle between the Han Dynasty and the Xiongnu for the control of the people of the Jushi culture in the Turpan Basin in 67 BC

Huli jing (狐狸精), Huxian (狐仙), or Jiuweihu (九尾狐) are Chinese mythological creatures who can be either good or bad spirits.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When I was writing this, in my head was Nurarihyon no Mago and Suzumiya all over.**

**Next chapter: The Asian trio went to a mountain.**


End file.
